


The Outsiders x Male! Reader One-Shots

by GayToFunction69



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: M/M, S.E. Hinton - Freeform, The Outsiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayToFunction69/pseuds/GayToFunction69
Summary: Request! With any character, plot, theme, whatever!





	

Two-Bit  
Dallas  
Johnny  
Ponyboy  
Darry  
Sodapop  
Steve 

Fluff  
Smut  
Angst   
Two-shots anything!

Just request!


End file.
